


Renesmee Cullen

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [11]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:17:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: A series of headcanons about Renesmee Cullen.





	Renesmee Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

During the standoff with the Volturi, Alice revealed her missions south hadn’t been as successful as the family had hoped. She had found the answers the family was looking for, but not the answer they had wanted. She brought with her a woman, a vampire that told the story of the nephew she had less than two decades with before his life ended. Aro had seen the proof in her mind, had seen the child grow into a young man, than an old one, and then the child was no more. Edward watched with him, too horrified at what would happen to his daughter to feel any kind of joy that the Volturi would not attack.

They waited until Renesmee fell asleep to discuss her future. What could be done? After all that had been done to bring her into this life, all that her family had suffered, how could the world be so cruel as to make her existence such a short one? There had to be a way around it. Something, anything they could do to keep her with them. One option was tossed around, but no one would consider it while she was so young. They wouldn’t decide for her, and the choice didn’t have to be made now. Each thought about it plenty over the years, each weighing how they felt about their existence as this creature versus what it would be like to lose Renesmee so quickly. They hid this from her the best they could, not wanting to reveal the truth to her until they had to. They wouldn’t frighten her like that.

But the next thirteen years passed far too quickly, and everyone knew the decision would have to be made shortly. She had lived the past thirteen years happily, growing into a confident adult hybrid, with no concept of when or how her life would end. She spent time with her family as they traveled around; they had forgone the standard high school approach in favor of showing Renesmee all they could of the world while she was on it. They had zip lined through the rainforests, seen every show they could on and off Broadway, ridden every roller coaster they could find, walked the entirety of the Great Wall of China, climbed to the top of the Eiffel tower, swam along the Great Barrier Reef. They were in a new city nearly every week, a new country every month. They barely slowed down, exploring as much as they could. 

Renesmee had spent as much time as possible with her family. Playing sports with Emmett, going shopping with Alice, reading with Jasper, learning from Carlisle, painting with Esme, fishing with Charlie, fixing cars with Rosalie. Jacob, after learning that Renesmee didn’t desire a romantic relationship, was happy to take his role as her uncle, her best friend, her confidant. He wanted nothing more; he was happy planning pranks with her, playing video games late into the night, giving her advice on anything she asked. Edward taught her to play the piano and nurtured a love of music in her, going to concert after concert and listening to every CD they could get their hands on. Bella took care of her love of reading, showing her every book, discussing them late into the night, exploring every nook and cranny of every single bookstore they came across, overloaded with more books than either could carry but refusing to slow down. 

Their time was running short. Renesmee was slower, weaker than she used to be. She needed more help with daily tasks, had finally relented to eating more human food as she could no longer hunt for herself. Her parents, now on a solo trip with her, told her everything they knew, all they could about the myths surrounding her life. How she was getting older, and would likely be gone within a year. But they could prevent it, if she wanted. If she wanted to stay with them, she could continue life as a vampire. They weren’t sure if the transformation would hold, but it was worth a try. They each held their own opinions on the matter, but refused to share them. This was her choice, and hers alone. The arguments between Edward and Bella had driven such a wedge between them, forced them to argue, to say things they didn’t want to say in hopes they would turn the other to view their side. 

Bella had never doubted her choice, not for a single second. To be a vampire, to spend eternity with her family, was exactly what she had wanted. Her choice had been rushed in the end, but it had been what she had chosen. It was right for her, but she wasn’t sure it was for someone else. It was a difficult life, even surrounded by those you loved. How could she wish such difficulty on her daughter? She had fought tooth and nail, begged, protested, pleaded, sided with those she thought she would never side with, all to bring her into this world. She wasn’t sure she had the same energy to keep her in it.

Edward struggled more with the decision. He had never wanted this for Bella, never wanted her to give up the most precious gift, human life, for him. Of course, it worked out better than he had ever hoped. She was positively ecstatic in this new life, even though she may be about to face the worst pain imaginable. Despite all he had done and say to prevent her becoming like him, he could see now that it was the right choice for her. But was it the right choice for their daughter? She was half Bella, half him. Did their two personalities, their two existences, their two views have an affect on hers? Edward wasn’t the same person he was when he fell in love with Bella. He didn’t hold the same views, but he still feared for her. What would become of her if she didn’t choose to stay with them? She was already half vampire, half what most would view as an evil, soulless creature. Did this mean there was already no hope for her? He feared that, but he couldn’t believe it. She was also half human, from Bella. How could something that came from someone so good, so selfless, so giving, not have a place on earth or above it? There had to be something for her.

But in the end, it wasn’t their decision to make. Renesmee thought about it on her own. She talked to Jacob, taking as much advice as she could from her confidant. He didn’t want to sway her either way any more than her parents did, but he wanted her to stay with them. He couldn’t lose his best friend. She talked to each of the other Cullens, getting their takes on what this life was like. They wanted her to stay, but feared dooming another to this life. How could they ask that of her, to stay if she wanted to go?

She saved her parents for last. They talked as much as they could, each sharing details of what it would be like if she stayed, avoiding what it would be like if she didn’t. They would deal with that concept later, if necessary. They talked about the likelihood of the transformation working, if someone already half vampire could become full. Their perspectives each were so different: one was forced into this life, the other did so willingly. Renesmee had the chance to be both, born into a life she didn’t choose, transformed into a life she did. 

In the end, Renesmee, just like her mother, made her choice. The only thing was, she made a different one.


End file.
